


For the Fairest

by kurasshadow



Series: The Scent of Magnolia [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Genderbent!Nino, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasshadow/pseuds/kurasshadow
Summary: Princess Kazuha joins her friend Ohno after a tournament.This short fic is set a few years before the main story of The Scent of Magnolia.





	For the Fairest

 

“There you are” Kazuha said as she entered the tent. “I was missing you at the feast.”

The young man did not respond. It was hard to make out his face in the dim light of the lantern that was sitting on the bench next to him.

“Are you not coming?”

“I have to finish something first” Ohno murmured and a scraping noise of knife against wood told Kazuha that the young lord was in the middle of carving something.

“You can do that with some company” the princess decided and took a seat next to him, without even asking for permission. Not that Ohno would be capable of denying her something in the first place.

The young man showed no reaction again. His quietness was not out of the usual, but today he also radiated a touch of melancholy that Kazuha couldn't quite pin down.

“You fought good today” she praised him and wasn't even lying.  
  
“Apparently not good enough.”

“It's not a shame to be defeated by the tournaments champion.”

An angry huff was the only answer Kazuha got. Ohno seemed to be really frustrated over the outcome of his last duel.

 _He never cared about these dumb jousting tournaments before_. _Why now?_

Ohnos brows were furrowed, his gaze locked on his hands and whatever it was that he was working on. She usually liked this look on his face. Since he was someone who appeared carefree and sleepy most of the time, seeing him focused and serious made him incredibly attractive. It was just the same feeling she had had a few hours ago.

From the moment Ohno had entered the jousting grounds in full gear armor and with a determined expression on his face, Kazuhas heart had started pounding like crazy. There was no way she could tell him that, of course.

“If you train a bit more you can beat Masaki next year.”

“Nobody trains jousting.”

“You did.” Kazuha stated plainly. “I heard about it earlier from one of your men.”

Ohno did not try to defend himself any further and concentrated on his carving. The soft light of the oil lantern created vague shadows on the young mans face.

Kazuha stretched out her legs and waited for him to pick up the conversation again, but nothing like that happened.

Was he ashamed? She wanted to investigate further, but maybe her usual method of nagging and teasing wouldn't do the trick this time. What had motivated him enough to go out of his way and practice? There had to be a reason.

“What's so great about winning anyway?” She asked in an irritated voice. “You don't even get good prices. The golden helmet is just an ugly decoration and the barrels of wine always get emptied at the feast so you can't even take some booze home with you.”

As anticipated, there was no reply. The princess sighed and tried another approach.

“I don't exactly get why you want to become the champion so badly, but I'll be cheering for you next year. It does get a little boring if the same idiot wins every time. If I have to see Masakis face on the podium again next year I'll boycott the feast.”

“What's so bad about Masaki winning? Why would you care about who becomes champion?” Ohno asked, slightly intrigued.

“Oh, I don't know” Kazuha said, tucking a strain of hair behind her ear. “I just thought it would be nice if someone devoted their victory to me...”

 _Not someone,_ the Princess thought when she glanced over to Ohno.

Had he notice that she was wearing a new dress in his favorite color? Or that today was the first time she had applied some rouge on her cheekbones?

When she was a kid Kazuha had always silently mocked the older girls and ladies for getting excited and dressed up for tourneys. Sitting on a hard wooden bench for hours, watching uninteresting sports and getting grilled by the harsh sunlight was uncomfortable enough. The princess could just not understand why women would torture themselves even further by spending countless hours of preparation to suffer more in tight corsets and layers of way too heavy clothes. And everything just for a single rose and a stupid title. But lately Kazuha had come to understand just a little better.

 _“I like you”_ she had told Satoshi before. Blunt and simple. It was a phrase everyone would understand. At least that's what she had thought, as she was grabbing his arm and rested her head on his surprisingly muscular shoulder.

But Ohnos reaction had been vague. A small chuckle, nothing more, nothing less. It was as if he had not been listening properly, responding as neutral as possible so that it might fit whatever Kazuha had told him.  
Or maybe he didn't get it. Maybe he thought she meant “liking” as in “liking as a friend”. Nothing new there. Nothing out of the ordinary. And maybe, just maybe, he was too afraid to turn her down

Despite this underwhelming experience, Kazuha couldn't stop thinking about Ohno and how he might still reciprocated her feelings. It was embarrassing and childish, but she had imagined him in his shining armor, with ruffled hair and sweat dripping down his round face, presenting her with the rose he had won. How his eyes would glisten and gleam with confidence and admiration...

The princess shook her head to snap herself out of it and noticed her childhood friend smiling at her.

“Even if Masaki lost someday. Why are you so sure the new champion would choose you as his Fairest Lady?”

“Hello? I am the Princess?” Kazuha pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “This is all about impressing someone, right? Who else would they choose to impress but me?” She explained, trying to sound like she was full of confidence.

Bragging was one of the ways she subconsciously used to cope with all the negative feelings stirring inside her guts. It was hard to admit, but Ohno had hurt her with his question. Did he really think she was not capable of getting chosen?

“So you wouldn't pick me?” Kazuha blurted out and regretted her question instantly.

“Eh?”

“If you would have won today, you wouldn't have picked me?”

“Oh. I was just teasing you” Ohno said plainly.

But the princess was not in the mood to laugh at all. He had just avoided answering the question properly.

“It's just...” Ohno started again and stared at the floor. “I don't know if everyone thinks that way. About who to choose in this kind of situation. Politics are important, but...Isn't the whole thing a personal decision? An opportunity to express your feelings? So if the champion had someone they like they would probably choose that person instead of thinking about diplomacy.”

Kazuha snorted, trying to gloss over how awful she felt by speaking in a playful tone.

“You are talking big for someone who is even more socially awkward than my dear brother.”

“Maybe.”

“So... you think the champion should only choose someone they truly like?”

“Yes” Ohno murmured, staring down at his hands.

 _Oh_. Maybe she should stop asking any further. This was not going to end well for her and the little pride she had left.

“If you had won the tourney today...”

Ohno kept silent and Kazuha was not sure whether he was still thinking about his reply or whether he didn't want to speak about this matter any further.

_Stop. I should stop. Just leave it be._

But she couldn't. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe masochism.

“Is there a girl you like?” She asked and didn't actually expect a reaction.

But the young man nodded and Kazuhas heartbeat accelerated.

“Is that the reason why you wanted to win so badly? To give her that rose?”

“I know it's dumb. But I just wanted to show her...”

A shiver ran down Kazuhas spine. She closed her eyes in a desperate try to mask her emotions.  
  
_I should have known._

Suddenly she felt stupid for getting excited about today. For putting on that dress and that rouge, for pretending she even stood a chance against all of those other pretty girls. She fearfully tried to push these thoughts out of her mind, but they pressed back, forcing their way into her conscience. She was devastated, heartbroken, but also angry. Angry at herself, and at him for not having the guts to turn her down properly. And although Kazuha didn't want to admit it she was also angry at this mysterious girl.

It was not her fault she was prettier and cuter and most likely more ladylike than Kazuha. It was not her fault Ohno had fallen for her. But then again the princess knew that no one could appreciate his affection as much as she could and that no one knew him like she did. At least that was what she had always assumed.

Kazuha gulped, clenched her hands into a fist for a moment and concentrated on putting on a reasonable expression. Showing her disappointment and jealousy would get her nowhere in this situation. They were friends after all.

“Too bad winning didn't work out, huh” she said, trying not to sound too petty. “But you could still talk to her...”

Why was she even giving him advise that would make her more miserable?

Ohno sighed, finally lifting his head up. “That's not the point. I'm not as good with words, you know...and I could never express what I really want to tell her. That's why I couldn't let go of this plan...”

“I understand. You want to impress her. Maybe...maybe you'll succeed next year.”

“I don't think so. I'll never beat Masaki.”

Kazuha sighed, hoping it would appear as sympathy and not relief.  
  
“That is why...well...” Ohno stuttered. “I had this idea and...I made something...”

“Mh?” Kazuha asked and glanced at her friend who shyly opened his hands to show her what he had been working on.

At first the princess couldn't quite make out what the piece of wood in Ohnos palms was supposed to portray due to the bad lighting. But once she looked closer she made out carefully sculpted wooden petals.

“Is that...a rose?”

“Do you like it?” Ohno asked in a soft voice.

“Is this for her?”

The lord nodded and picked up his knife again to keep on carving.

 Kazuha affected a laugh “I didn't know you where such a romantic.”

Maybe she should just rely on her usual tactic of mocking so he wouldn't see how she really felt. So he couldn't hurt her any further. So she couldn't hurt herself.

 _I'm fine._ Of course she was fine.

Why could he be so charming and chivalrous? Was that the difference of being treated as a friend versus being seen as a woman? The princess was trying hard to fight the impulse to just kick the sand on the ground, to just jump on her feet and leave, to throw a tantrum. But it would only make Ohno pity her. And she couldn't take that.

“You should hurry up and show her.” Kazuha tried to sound supportive and cheerful, but it was harder than expected. Afraid her true emotions would show on her face, she looked at the floor.

“It's not finished yet” he murmured in a defensive tone, obviously missing the distress Kazuha was under.

“I think you should definitely do it tonight. So you won't miss the moment.”

_So this childish crush will finally be over._

“I can't present something that sloppy.”

“That's nonsense” Kazuha said loudly. “She will like it.”

Her eyes watered up and she had to fight the urge to just start sobbing. She just couldn't take this anymore. With shaking hands she stood up, careful not to show her face.

“Good luck.”

“Kazuha? Is something wrong?” Ohno finally asked as he saw the princess heading for the tents entrance.

“I'm fine” she told him and herself. _I'm fine. I'm fine._ Again and again _. I'm fine._ She was not.

“Are you going back to the feast?”

“No. I'm... just getting sleepy. I think I'll go to bed.”

“Wait!” Ohnos surprisingly panic-stricken voice convinced Kazuha to stop in her tracks, her back still turned towards her friend.

“Here” he whispered once he had caught up to her. “Take it.”

He pressed a little wooden object in Kazuhas left hand. The edges were rough and sharp, scratching her skin.

“I don't want it” the princess retorted, her voice so fragile it was on the verge of breaking.

“But...but didn't you say you want to become Fairest Lady?”

“Not if it's out of pity.” Tears were rolling down her face, and she was glad Ohno couldn't see her this way. There was a brief moment of silence, but for Kazuha it felt like an eternity. Ohnos warm hand brushing against her own made everything worse. Just when she was about to let go of the little rose, letting it fall to the ground, the Lord softy clasped her left wrist and slightly pulled it to make her turn around.

Kazuha thought about resisting, but gave in ultimately. She didn't dare to look her friend in the eyes though, hanging her head in embarrassment.

“For the Fairest” Ohno said solemnly, just as it was the custom.

“Don't...” Kazuha whimpered. “Save that for the girl you actually like...”

Again it was silence that fell over. Why wouldn't this idiot get it? How could he be so oblivious to her feelings?

“Kazuha...”

“Leave me be!” she almost shrieked defiantly.

“I don't know what you mean. I made this for you.”

This revelation was enough to make the princess raise her head in surprise.

“What?”

A sweet and shy smile showed on Ohnos beet-red face.

“You...you look really pretty today.” He stammered abashed.

Kazuha was too surprised to think properly about her response. Her head was empty. Her cheeks felt flaming hot. She could hear her heartbeat pounding against her chest. She was completely on auto-pilot.

“Only today?”

Ohno laughed. A sound she loved so dearly.

“Do you really mean it?” She whispered.

“Why are you doubting my words?”

She pressed her lips together, desperately searching for words.

_Because I know I'm not pretty. Because you could have said that to comfort me._

Kazuha built up her courage once more. “Because I really, really like you. And I'm not joking.”

“And I like you. I'm not joking either.”

The princess wanted to protest. This was too good to be true. She had to be inside a dream. Maybe she fell asleep at the table and as soon as she'd wake up everything about this would be forgotten.

Still in disbelief, Kazuha squeezed her left hand with the wooden rose. Of course this was happening in reality. She felt the weight of the piece of wood in her palm, the cool breeze from outside, her own heartbeat. She heard muffled voices and cheers, upbeat music from the feast. She smelled the grass and beneath her feet, her own sweat, Ohnos pleasant scent.

_This is real. But what about his words?_

Kazuha had always trusted Ohno and had no legit reason to question his intends right now. And this was what she always wanted. Why was it so hard to accept? It was weird. Kazuha could be so impertinent and blunt, so possessive and bossy, but right now she was lost.

The princess was afraid. She didn't want him to regret his actions or words. Nothing would hurt her more than being treated like this because Ohno felt guilty or pressured. She had been the one pushing the boundaries further and further. Teasing him, initiating physical contact. What if he had just endured everything so she wouldn't get angry at him? What if she subconsciously forced him?

Lost in her thoughts, Kazuha was startled a bit when she felt both of Ohnos hands clasping hers. It was a little gesture, but nothing could have prepared the princess for how many emotions it suddenly evoked. She felt like melting under his warm and soft skin, like drowning in his dark but gentle eyes. And it suddenly dawned on her.

He had just grabbed her hands on his own, without her urging him to. He was holding her because he wanted to. Just like he had spent his whole day carving a wooden rose for her. He had trained for days and weeks to dedicate his victory to her. Would he go to such lengths because of pity? Most certainly not.

Maybe it was alright for her to feel wanted and appreciated for once. If she couldn't trust Ohno, who else?

“Thank you” was everything she could bring herself to say.

Joy twinkled in the young lords eyes before he averted his gaze. His mouth twitched as if he was trying to say something.  
“Would you...can I...I mean may I...” he stuttered. The confidence he had shown before had obviously not lasted long enough to make him finish his question.

Kazuha had to chuckle. “Just when I thought you were able to show some courage...” she remarked in a teasing voice.

Her words made an impact. Ohno let go of her hands, just to softly grab both of her shoulders. There was strength and honesty in his gaze. Although Kazuha would never admit it she was completely smitten by his sudden manly appearance.

“I'd really like to kiss you.”

A bashful smile showed on Kazuhas face. “What are you waiting for then?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one. I have some other ideas for short fics and drabbles in this AU, but if you have suggestions or prompts yourself I'd be happy to hear about them :)  
> Thank you for reading ~


End file.
